Baseball
by sunsetbabe17
Summary: Baseball is America's favorite past time and just who is Captain America caught kissing on the kiss cam? One-shot


**Disclaimer: Marvel owns the Avengers. This takes place post CA:TWS and pre-AoU.**

 **Baseball**

Tony took a sip of his morning coffee as he turned on the TV, only to spit it right back out as the sight of Steve Rogers kissing a woman in a Brooklyn Dodgers baseball cap stared back at him.

"And just who is this mystery woman that Captain America was caught kissing at yesterday's baseball game?" the anchor speculated.

"Jarvis call Capsicle!"

"Right away, sir."

On the third attempt, Steve finally answered.

"Hello?" strange, it sounded as if he had woken the notoriously early riser.

"Way to go Cap! But I'm hurt I had to find out from the news." Tony laid a hand over his heart as if in pain, even though Steve couldn't see it through the phone. "So who has captured the heart of our beloved Captain?"

The news continued in the background, also making guesses which ranged from celebraties to the lady whose cat he saved from a tree the other day.

"Tony," Steve groaned on the other end.

"C'mon, you have me on the edge of my seat here. I want all the juicy details."

"Steve's busy rounding the bases," a husky, feminine voice came over the line.

"I knew I'd get you to like baseball."

"Natashalie!" Tony then heard some rustling and the dial tone rang in his ear.

 **Previous Day**

Knock! Knock!

Natasha grumbled and rolled over, maybe if she ignored whoever was at her door they would just go away. She had gotten back late last night and really didn't feel like dealing with anyone.

Knock! Knock!

Damn, they were persistent. She stumbled out of bed, intent on quickly getting rid of the person who dare interupt her sleep.

"Steve?" she had swung the door open as he was mid knock and the supersoldier was standing there in a baseball jersey complete with a Dodgers baseball cap.

"Come on, get ready." She arched an eyebrow, she didn't remember having any plans with him today.

In response he held up two tickets to today's baseball game, that she had gotten him for his birthday.

"You were supposed to take a friend, or a girl."

"And I'm taking you," he grinned and she rubbed her eyes. God, it was too early for this, she hadn't even had her coffee yet.

Then, as if he had read her mind he handed her a steaming cup of Starbucks coffee, which she had introduced him to and was surprised to find that Captain America took great delight in all the frou frou drinks they had to offer. She preferred her coffee strong and black.

She gratefully took the proffered coffee and stepped aside to let him in. Taking a sip, she smirked as she saw the name and number scrawled across the side of the cup. The barista had obviously thought this one was for Steve.

"You sure Danielle didn't want to go with you?"

"Who?" She laughed, that was just like Steve, completely oblivious.

"Take a load off while I get ready," she resigned herself to her fate.

20 minutes later she snuck up on the soldier who had made himself comfortable on her couch, feet up and cap pulled low over his eyes.

"Omph" he let out a gasp at the unexpected weight on his stomach.

He tipped his hat up to see Natasha sitting on him as she pulled on her boots, as if she did this everyday.

"Ready already?" Based on what Bucky had told him and knowing Bucky's sisters, it always took them forever to get ready.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She raised her brow as she turned to him.

"Nothing sorry," he blushed. But quickly moved passed it. "Let's go." And he actually picked her up off of him and set her on her feet, gently leading her towards the door.

She immediately headed towards her car, but he steered her towards his Harley.

"It's nice out, let's take my bike," she rolled her eyes and got on behind him.

"I'm not wearing that," she didn't even have to look to know that he was trying to hand her a helmet. Not wanting to dampen the mood with an argument he acquiesced and revved the engine. His breathing hitched when he felt her wrap her arms around him and rest her cheek against his back.

Steve led them to their seats which were actually pretty decent and his leg wouldn't stop bouncing he was so excited, he hadn't been to a baseball game in years. And it was the Dodgers, though they were no longer the Brooklyn Dodgers. He wondered if Natasha knew that they were his favorite team, the spy probably did, she seemed to know everything.

Natasha smiled and shook her head at his childishness, she supposed she could suffer through America's favorite past time for Steve, he was Captain America after all.

"You ever been to a game before?" he turned to her as the players ran onto the field.

"Nope," she popped the 'p'.

"You'll like it, I promise," he would enjoy being the one with the experience for a change.

"Yes!" Steve jumped to his feet along with most of the crowd in their section. He looked down at her still sitting there.

"What happened?" she asked innocently.

"They just hit a grand slam!" she smirked and he knew he had been played. "Nat!" He playfully shoved his hat onto her head of fiery red hair. "I'm gonna get some food." She pulled the hat up just enough so he could see the mirth sparkling in her green eyes.

He returned with his arms loaded down with food. She reached over to grab some and he swiftly pulled away, "Nuh uh this is all for me."

"Steve!" she pouted and he handed over some food along with a beer. She smirked at how quick he was to cave.

Suddenly all attention was on the two of them and Natasha noticed that the kiss cam had landed on them. Before Steve could do anything she grabbed his face in her hands and crashed her lips onto his. She tilted her head to get a better angle and could hear the wolf whistles and catcalls as she put on a show. Once done she pulled back and sank into her seat, satisfied at the dazed look on the Captain's face and the blush that went to the tips of his ears.

When he realized that it was playing all over the stadium, he scowled and shrank in his seat, trying to hide as best as his large frame would allow.

Then, peanut shells began to hit him.

"It was funny," Natasha laughed with no remorse and he playfully shoved her.

"I need another beer."

"Get me one too," she called after his retreating figure.

"No!"

But he did indeed come back with two beers in hand.

It was nearing the end of the game when Natasha leaned over and whispered in his ear, "You've been made, Captain America. Good luck!" and with a kiss on the cheek she disappeared into the crowd.

After taking several pictures with fans and signing numerous autographs, he found Natasha casually leaning against his bike.

"Thanks a lot," he huffed.

"Not my fault you gave me your clever disguise," he went to rip the hat off her head but she ducked.

"I think I'm gonna' keep it."

"Watch yourself, Romanoff," but he made no further attempts to retrieve his hat and climbed onto the bike, indicating for her to get on as well.

"Back home?" he asked though, not really having any other plans today.

"Let's get some real food," he smiled, knowing just where to take her.

Steve led Natasha into a small mom and pop diner with a hand on the small of her back.

They made small talk as they ate and she could see why Steve liked it here. It was obvious that he was a regular and that they knew he was Captain America but they just treated him like a regular customer.

She snuck a fry off his plate and he just pretended not to notice, even though there was nothing remotely stealthy about it and nudged his plate closer to her for easy access.

He grabbed the bill as soon as the waitress dropped it off.

"How much do I owe?" she reached for her wallet.

"I've got this," he placed some money down.

"Steve," she made a grab for the bill but he quickly passed it back to the waitress.

"You paid for the tickets."

"They were a gift!"

"Come on there's somewhere I want to show you," he grabbed her hand and pulled her from the booth. Apparently they were actually in his old neighborhood, a lot had changed, but some was still the same.

"And there's another alley that Bucky found me getting beat up in. I had told some bullies off for picking on another boy who ran once they turned their attention to me." He pointed down what was at least the fifth alley that he had gotten beaten up in. It was hard to imagine the strong man beside her as such a scrawny kid who couldn't protect himself from a couple of bullies. But he was still the hero standing up for others that she knew him as now, that never changed.

"Oh," and he dropped her hand as he jogged off.

He soon came back and handed her a vanilla cone. She gaped, how could he still be hungry!

"Sorry, didn't know what you liked so I got vanilla."

"Nothing wrong with old fashioned," she smirked and he blushed knowing she wasn't just referring to the ice cream. She laughed and wrapped her free hand around his arm and leaned into him for warmth as the sun disappeared.

They made their way back to his motorcycle as they finished their cones. He pulled up to her apartment complex and they both got off the bike.

"So how did you like the baseball game?" he looked at her expectantly.

"Eh, it was alright." She shrugged and his face fell.

"Just 'alright'! That's it," he threw her over his shoulder and started making his way up the stairs to her apartment.

"Steve!" she squealed in genuine shock and while she probably could get down, chose to stay put.

"Excuse me," he stepped aside to let another man passed on the stairwell and it said loads about the kind of neighborhood she lived in that he didn't even look twice at this big man with a woman tossed over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He was about to remark on it and then realized that was probably why she chose to live here and Natasha could handle herself.

"Now while I am certainly enjoying the view, how do you think you are going to get in?" she gave his butt a light tap just in case he had any doubts as to what 'view' she was referring to.

"Well _someone_ has been teaching me how to pick locks or I could always just bust down the door," he jostled her a little in retaliation.

"Don't you dare break down my door, Steven!"

"Oooh full name's now," and there was a soft click as he got the door open.

"That was fast," she exclaimed, mildly impressed as he was still balancing her on his broad shoulder.

"Well I had a good teacher."

"Much better," then she grunted as the world went spinning and she landed flat on her back on her couch. Suddenly Steve was looming over her, filling up her field of vision.

"I believe this belongs to me," he reached up and was pulling the Dodgers baseball cap off her head. They were so close and she could see his blue eyes darkening and wasn't quite sure who closed the gap but they were suddenly making out on her couch, the hat long forgotten.


End file.
